


Holiday Kisses

by shadowshrike



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Mistletoe, Platonic Kissing, Tagged relationships are included kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike
Summary: The war is over, bringing with it regular cultural exchanges. Elise shares the Nohrian tradition of mistletoe with their Hoshidan guests during a winter holiday celebration.





	1. Ryoma & Silas

**Author's Note:**

> Pure silliness for the holidays between the Nohrians and Hoshidans. I've got no particular plans for this one, so it'll be running off of inspiration and requests whenever I've got the time.

“Hey! What’re you doing? You gotta kiss!” Elise’s high voice squealed across the banquet hall from where she was sharing Nohrian sweets with Sakura. Most of the room stopped to stare at her, then followed her finger to where she was pointing at one of Nohr’s finest knights and the king of Hoshido.

Ryoma frowned at the princess, doing his best impression of her big brother, “Princess Elise, are you feeling well? You didn't drink too much...I believe you call it 'egg nog’?”

On a hunch, Silas looked up. He groaned. Green leaves with white berries hung in little bunches across the rafters, probably added by the littlest princess and her retainers.

“Mistletoe,” he explained with an apologetic smile to the king, pointing upward.

Ryoma looked no less confused, but it was Kaze ( _ was he always there? Those ninja sure were freaky... _ ) hovering nearby that spoke first, “I believe mistletoe is a parasitic plant that infects many of the trees in Nohr. It makes them appear green even in the coldest winters, correct?”

“Uh...I don't know about that,” Silas admitted, chuckling uneasily. “But in Nohr if you stand under mistletoe with someone else, it's tradition to kiss.”

“Not just tradition, it’s the law! You gotta do it,” Elise insisted, marching over.

Leo sighed and tried to pull Elise back. “Elise, he’s the king of Hoshido. He doesn't need to play a childish kissing game.”

“But Xander said  _ he _ would!”

“Our brother is the king of Nohr. It is expected that he would observe his own country’s traditions, no matter how silly they are,” Leo scoffed. And knowing Xander, he might stand under the mistletoe with a few subjects to feed the gossip mill which kept the people entertained, but it would be a calculated move. There was no way he hadn't memorized the location of every bundle and strategically planned his rounds to avoid them.

“A Nohrian kissing game, huh?” Ryoma murmured thoughtfully.

His eyes flashed with lightning, and for a moment, Silas feared he might draw a sword. Ryoma had that same determined gleam he and Xander shared before racing each other into the thick of battle.

“I won't lose, even to the King of Nohr himself!” Ryoma declared.

Before anyone could stop him to explain, Ryoma stepped forward and seized Silas in both arms, sealing the knight’s mouth with his own. Calling on the same overwhelming force he was infamous for in combat, the king assaulted Silas’s lips, teeth pressing hard behind their surface. He demanded Silas open for his tongue just as ferociously, all but prying the man’s mouth apart for it. There was nothing that could stand in the way of Ryoma when he was hell-bent on winning this duel.

Silas swayed on his feet, his knees wobbling as Ryoma deprived him of the oxygen he desperately needed. Thank goodness the king considered his victory “complete” sooner rather than later. Kaze caught Silas by the elbow before he hit the ground, careful to steer clear of the mistletoe hanging above.

Triumphant, Ryoma turned to face where he knew Xander would be watching the spectacle. “Well, what do you think of that King of Nohr?”

It was amazing how schooled Xander could keep his expression, though those who knew him well could see the suppressed laughter around the corners of his mouth. A long, contemplative moment (or perhaps a chance to regain his composure enough to speak), and Xander answered, “I think that my sister should give an explanation about the tradition of mistletoe in  _ full _ before we continue this celebration.” He leveled a stern glare at the youngest princess. “Don't you agree, Elise?”

“But that was…!” 

The deepening of Xander’s scowl lines stopped her mid-sentence. Maybe laughing at Hoshido’s king during a cultural exchange wasn't the best idea.

“Yes, Xander,” Elise sighed. “I'm sorry.”

Her brother merely shook his head as he strode toward the small gathering of lords and retainers. “It was my fault for not making an announcement before the party began. I should have anticipated that our Hoshidan brethren would be  _ excited _ to participate in all of our traditions.” There was a snicker at his side that Xander ignored. He gestured towards their guests. “If you would, Elise?”

The littlest princess grinned. This would be even better than she hoped if everyone joined in.


	2. Kaze & Xander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To fill a request on Tumblr. Also features a snippet of Laslow failing to woo Kagero.

“You look positively radiant this evening, Kagero. Even all our holiday finery can't compare to the simple beauty of Hoshido,” Laslow crowed from the same spot he’d been parked all night. He extended an elegantly gloved hand to the other retainer with a wide grin.

When her unfathomable expression didn't budge, Laslow’s hands clammed up and his smile shook around the edges. He probably should have thought this through. Unlike the other women he’d tried to lure under the mistletoe tonight, if Kagero took offense to his flirting, he might not survive the night.

“Ah, Kagero?”

“You have a clever ruse set up here,” she observed, glancing above his head. “Has your trap ensnared many people?”

He thought to deny it, but there was no point trying to deceive her. Laslow chuckled sadly, “I’m afraid not.”

Of course she had noticed the mistletoe. Considering how many women had already slipped past or slapped him, he stood no chance against a ninja in service to King Ryoma. Still, she was a true beauty - mysterious, confident, and (admittedly) well-endowed - no one would blame him for trying to woo her. Well no one other than...

“King Xander is making his way over here. I don't know him well, but he looks rather cross. You may want to move,” she advised, neatly sidestepping him to grab a glass of punch.

Oh no, he did not want to spent the rest of the holiday locked up doing paperwork. He had to make an escape. Now. 

Laslow whirled on his heel so quickly to run that he didn't see the man standing right behind him until they crashed into each other, spilling red punch everywhere.

“Ah! Kaze, I'm so sorry!” Laslow yelped as he tumbled over the ninja.

Thank goodness Laslow’s holiday attire was mostly red and purple. The worst he had to worry about was staining the tips of his fur-lined jerkin, and even that wouldn't look so unfashionable in maroon. Kaze, on the other hand, wore his trademark greens and had sloshed most of the drink on himself, creating an disgusting mess of the fabric.

The ninja only smiled apologetically at Laslow, ignoring his ruined clothes. “No, it was my fault. I should have been more mindful of where I was going.” He accepted a hand up once Laslow had flicked the remaining punch from his gloves. “Though I’m afraid I didn't bring anything appropriate to change into.”

Laslow racked his brain for a polite way to get away from the conversation. He may have felt guilty for staining Kaze’s attire, but if he didn't get moving, Xander would close in on him any minute. 

“That’s unfortunate. I'm really sorry, Kaze but….Oh! I'm sure I have some extra clothes in my quarters that would fit you. Why don't you come with me?” Laslow suggested. He was already grabbing Kaze’s arm, trying to drag him away.

“Oh no, that's very kind of you, but I couldn’t…”

“Please, please, I insist!” Laslow all but shrieked, pulling even harder.

“You seem troubled. Is everything okay…”

“Laslow!”

The retainer cringed and slowly turned on his heel to face that familiar reprimand. Xander towered above him, yanking Kaze from Laslow’s tenuous grasp. 

“Yes, milord? Is there a problem?” Laslow asked, wearing his most innocent smile.

“You know very well there’s a problem,” Xander growled. “You’ve been harassing our female guests again.”

“I have no idea what you mean, Lord Xander. I've only paid compliments to our lovely company where it is due.”

“And tried to trick them into kissing you,” Xander finished.

Laslow coughed and folded his hands behind his back. “Well, I would say 'trick’ is a very strong word. After all, Lady Elise is the one who placed mistletoe near the punch.”

“Which you’ve been standing beneath all night.” The retainer’s embarrassed flush drove the final nail in his coffin. “As I thought. In that case, you are to stay will me for the remainder of the evening, and I will remove the offending bunch so no one else gets the same brilliant idea. Now which one was it?”

Laslow glanced up and paled. He hadn't noticed that when Xander snatched Kaze away from his fleeing retainer, he’d dragged the man right beneath Laslow’s mistletoe. The same mistletoe Xander was currently standing under. Whoops.

Laslow pointed above Xander's head. “That's the one.”

Xander took one look above him, one down at the ninja still trying to discreetly squeeze punch from his outfit, and sighed.

“Kaze,” he prompted. 

The man’s head snapped up from where he was studying a particularly stubborn stain, “Yes, Lord Xander? Do you need help retrieving the mistletoe?”

“No,” Xander stated, clearing his throat. “That is...We’re standing beneath it. I trust you recall what that means?”

Kaze hummed thoughtfully, “I had a hard time following all of Princess Elise’s explanation, but believe I owe you a kiss, yes?”

He cocked his head while he peered up at the prince, as if he was analyzing the best plan of attack. His eyes flicked once to Xander’s hand, pondering if it was more proper to kiss the ring of a king than the king himself, but vaguely recalled Elise calling anything other than kisses to the face 'cheating’.

“You don't need to think so hard about it. It will be quick and painless, I swear,” Xander answered, biting back a chuckle at Kaze’s intense scrutiny.

The king leaned over, intending to give Kaze a forehead kiss much like he had given most of his guests throughout the evening. Then, at the last moment, he changed his mind. After all, he and Kaze were friends now. Xander dropped lower to catch his cheek as brothers-in-arms commonly did in Nohrian culture. Kaze had the same idea as he surged onto his toes to reach Xander’s cheek. 

Unfortunately, Kaze didn't realize Nohrian custom started with the right cheek. He went to his left while Xander dipped to his right. Their lips met. 

For a long moment, neither moved or made a sound. They stayed pressed together, Laslow watching on with increasing concern as he realized the rest of the party was probably watching, too. The angry lines of Xander’s brow faded and Kaze's eyes which initially widened in alarm drifted shut.

Then, as spontaneously as they’d come together, Kaze and Xander leapt apart, the ninja’s shaking gloves touched to his lips.

“T-thank you, Lord Xander. Ah...Laslow was going to help me get changed out of these clothes,” Kaze forced out.

“Of course. That would be best. I wouldn't want you soaking wet for the rest of the night,” Xander said, his voice steadier than Kaze’s, even though he dry swallowed between every sentence. “Laslow, please find Kaze something clean to wear while I take care of this mistletoe.”

Laslow thought to press Xander further for a moment, to understand exactly what had passed between him and Kaze, but the king’s heated glare promised further penalty if he tried.

“Yes, milord. Come with me, Kaze, and we’ll get you cleaned up,” Laslow replied, waving the shell-shocked ninja to follow.

“Oh, and Laslow?”

“Yes, Lord Xander?” Laslow turned back to address his liege.

Xander sighed. He’d probably regret this decision, but something about that surprise kiss had rekindled his generous holiday spirit, and in a way, that encounter was entirely Laslow’s doing. Maybe he could stand to loosen up a little, just for today.

“I think removing this mistletoe is enough punishment for tonight. It is a holiday after all,” he smiled fondly at his retainer, “Enjoy the rest of the party.”


	3. Laslow & Kaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaze asks Laslow to teach him how Nohrians kiss for diplomatic reasons.

“Thank you again for the clothing,” Kaze said, adjusting the leather belt at his waist.

Laslow smiled from where he had settled in the doorway. “Of course, Kaze. Though are you sure you’re comfortable in that?”

The ninja hadn't stopped fidgeting since he pulled on the Nohrian-style tunic and jerkin. It fit better than either of them expected, but for a ninja used to flexible, breathable clothing, the leather and linen felt stifling. Kaze did his best to hide his discomfort behind a frown while tugging two gloves over his sleeves.

“I'm fine, Laslow. I apologize if I seem ungrateful for your hospitality. Nohr has been generous in inviting us to share your holiday traditions, and I cannot repay you enough for lending me your clothes on such short notice. When we have our spring festival in Hoshido I will personally ensure…”

“That’s really not necessary,” Laslow interjected before Kaze could go on one of those embarrassing tirades showcasing his unrelenting humility. It was grating how  _ good _ Kaze was at everything and how little he took credit for it; the retainer couldn't bear to listen to it again.

Kaze cocked his head quizzically. “Are you sure there’s nothing I can do? What if I help you attract a woman to spend the evening with?” 

Suddenly choking on nothing, Laslow sputtered indignantly. The ninja’s popularity was no secret, certainly not to Laslow who both longed for and dreaded the day they held a flirting contest like he had with Saizo, but Kaze never took  _ advantage _ of his charisma. He definitely wasn't the type of man to go around wooing women on someone’s behalf.

Wearing a rare slip of a smile at the other’s distress, Kaze chuckled, “I'm sorry, Laslow. I’m only teasing.”

“O-oh…” That sounded far more disappointed than Laslow was going for. He forced out an extra bright grin to compensate. “Shall we return to the party, then?”

Strangely, Kaze paused before replying, his arms crossing and feet shuffling uneasily from more than the restrictive boots. “May I ask for another favor first?”

“Hm? What is it?”

“If it isn't too much, would you show me how Nohrians kiss?” When Laslow’s brows lifted comically high, Kaze rushed to continue, “That is, I realize I made a mistake with King Xander back there that I should have apologized for immediately. I would like to avoid such incidents in the future should I find myself beneath mistletoe again.”

“I don't think Lord Xander was that upset, Kaze.”  _ Quite the opposite considering how easily he let me off _ , Laslow mused. “You shouldn't worry about it.”

He should have known Kaze wouldn't be so easily swayed. The ninja shook his head with a firm frown. “I am grateful your king is a remarkable leader who handles diplomatic foibles with such grace. Still, I would rather not embarrass myself or Hoshido a second time through my ignorance. Please, I beseech you to teach me.”

“Ah...Hahaha,” Laslow couldn't stop his nervous chuckle or the blush dusting his cheeks. “D-don't bow to me like that. I’ll help you. It isn't that hard.”

“Thank you, Laslow. I am forever in your debt,” Kaze asserted while rising back to standing. His face remained icy yet attentive, awaiting instructions from the man across from him who was looking everywhere but his eyes. Laslow cursed Kaze’s intensity; did he really have to  _ stare _ like that?

“So...Uh...You want to learn the Nohrian greeting, right? All you need to do is start on the right side. Like this.” 

Still watching the ground more than Kaze, Laslow leaned towards his right to give the ninja a peck on the cheek. Kaze tried to follow his instructions but ended up in the same position as he had with Xander, a mere centimeter from another lip to lip kiss. Thankfully, he was paying more attention than Laslow. He took a step back right before their lips brushed, and Laslow let out a started peep.

Kaze sighed, “My apologies, Laslow, I didn't mean for that to happen again. What am I doing wrong?” His hands fidgeted around his neck, searching for the comforting scarf that wasn't there to hide his concern. 

Taking pity on his companion despite his own rampant embarrassment, Laslow ventured, “Are you sure you’re starting on the right?”

“Yes, I'm starting with your right cheek just like you instructed.”

Laslow burst into easy laugher, his apprehension forgotten. Their mistake was so simple! It was the same issue dancers often had when learning to work with a partner: you had to specify whose left and right you were talking about. 

He waved away Kaze’s distraught frown (perhaps laughing so suddenly had been a little cruel) and clarified, “I meant you start with  _ your  _ right. Not mine. You should kiss my left cheek first.”

“...Ah. I see. Apologies for the misunderstanding.”

“That’s okay, you’re learning right?” The retainer winked at his companion, hoping playing it off would stop Kaze from looking so anxious. His heart was pounding too fast in his chest just looking at the other man. “Would you like to try again?”

Kaze nodded mutely. With a shaky breath in, they leaned towards each other a second time. Right, left, right. Tiny kisses were left on each other's cheeks, a picture perfect greeting between Nohrian brothers. 

When they pulled back, relief was etched in the relaxed set of Kaze’s brows, a faint smile on his face. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Laslow replied. He turned toward the hall where the muffled sound of raucous music rang out from the party. “Though we really should be on our way if you don't want to miss out on the best dances of the night.”

“I'm not much of a dancer,” Kaze hummed. “Perhaps I’ll have to learn by watching you tonight. I wonder if I can find you a lovely partner by telling them you’re responsible for my fashion sense...”

“Kaze!”

The ninja hid his chuckle behind a glove as they sauntered together back towards the main event.


	4. Sakura & Laslow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laslow gets a taste of his own medicine.

Laslow had been right about the dancing. Couples twirled across the floor in a flurry of color and sparkle, with the two kings at the center of it all. The monarchs led everyone not busying themselves at the punchbowl (so mostly Nohrians) in a series of traditional, yet cheerful, dances. 

More accurately, King Xander led the dances. He’d somehow coaxed Azura away from her hiding spot by the food, and the two made a breathtakingly elegant couple. They traced dizzying loops across the floor, Azura’s white, glittering dress flowing behind her like snow falling to earth. Ryoma, on the other hand, was at the mercy of Princess Camilla. He made a valiant to appear in control of the dance, but Nohr’s bloody rose obviously had a death grip on their performance, her smile smug in its sweetness.

Shy though he might be, Laslow wished he could join them. Unfortunately, with Azura claimed by Xander and Selena being dragged onto the dancefloor by an overenthusiastic Hinata, his options in dance partners were growing rather thin. Maybe trying to kiss all those girls earlier wasn’t such a good idea...

“Um...Hello,” a gentle voice ventured from behind Laslow.

“Hm? Oh, Lady Sakura!” Laslow’s surprise faded into a roguish grin when he saw the blushing princess glancing up at him from behind pink bangs. He bowed and extended a hand, brushing his lips to her knuckles when she took it with a shy giggle. This could work. “You look most lovely tonight. Would you care to dance?”

“No, I’m afraid I’m not. I just...um...that is…” She reclaimed her hand and shuffled a few steps back towards the wall, ruby dress sweeping across the floor. “Could you come here a moment?”

“Of course, milady. Anything for someone as sweet as yourself,” Laslow declared, following in her footsteps. She still wouldn’t meet his eyes. The princess’s gaze stayed fixed at her feet with an occasional dash to somewhere above his head as he advanced. How cute.

The closer they got, the more strongly Laslow could feel a furious gaze boring into his back. Xander, no doubt, keeping an eye out for his retainer’s antics. Maybe Ryoma, too, if Camilla let him tear his focus from their dance. It did look rather incriminating, didn’t it? From the dance floor, it must have seemed like Laslow was backing the timid girl into a corner like some sort of deviant rather than meeting her request to accompany her wherever she was headed.

Sakura bouncing to her tiptoes and kissing him on the lips probably didn’t help that perception.

“L-Lady Sakura…!” Laslow’s cheeks flushed to match the young woman’s hair. 

Having drawn back from the kiss as quickly as she assaulted him with it, Sakura squeaked, her hands flying to her face, and skittered away from the stunned retainer. His hand rose to ask her to wait, but she was long gone.

He swore he could feel the entire hall staring at him and cowered behind his high collar. This was his worst nightmare.

Even though this situation was not his fault at all (for once), if Xander or Ryoma didn’t kill him for what just happened, Hana definitely would. He could see his execution now: friends and companions sighing sadly as Nohr “took care of” the womanizer who dared to defile Hoshido’s young, pure princess. A tragic end for such a promising retainer, they would say. Still, he didn’t understand why Sakura would kiss him and run off all of a sudden - she didn’t seem like the type to play games with guys. 

Not unless...

Laslow looked up. Mistletoe. Did the docile Hoshidan princess really just beat him at his own game?

“I can’t believe you actually did it!” Elise’s shrill chirp carried from the far corner of the hall. The far corner where a certain rose-haired princess stood at her side, head bowed bashfully but a wide smile on her face.

Laslow couldn’t believe it either. He was going to die because two girls were playing truth or dare. He was a hardened soldier (despite what Saizo said) who’d somehow survived traveling between three worlds and their wars and he was going to die because of a  _ child’s game _ . How humiliating.

At least he he wouldn’t feel bad asking for one last kiss before the end.


End file.
